


Reflection

by EaveWhite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 原著向，意识流。福中心，偏福华。1k字小短文
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Reflection

1.  
歇洛克·福尔摩斯的传奇结束于1927年4月。  
2.  
当然，并不是说福尔摩斯就此离世。  
彼时他赋闲在苏塞克斯，英国南方靠海的城市。对岸欧洲大陆局势岌岌可危，但这片乡下小镇的田园生活仍像书中描写的那般“恬静”。华生一如往常在隔了数周后如约拜访，却带来妻子去世的消息。他很遗憾，却也没有再表示更多。两个老友一起用餐，沿着海岸线漫步，十分默契地在阳台静坐几小时，眺望远方辽阔的海峡。一片宁静中他在想，是什么让他和华生在伦敦相遇，又在苏郡重逢。  
3.  
伦敦，伦敦。福尔摩斯忘不掉伦敦。  
《爬行人》是他在伦敦受理的最后一个案子，之后他便宣布退休。年轻时沉迷可卡因和不健康作息的后果终于在他年老时找上门来，伦敦潮湿阴沉的环境让他双腿愈发疼痛难忍，而兄长的离世更是给了他当头一棒。房东劝他请一位医生来治疗身体、安抚心灵，但被他拒绝了。他本来有医生，但此时却不在他身边。  
他永远忘不掉迈克罗夫特闭上双眼的情形，血亲的死亡赤裸而直白地展现在他面前，即使这早在预料之中。有那么一瞬间他在担忧，夺取迈克罗夫特生命的疾病会不会早就遗传给他。“遗传”——多么惊世骇俗的词语——就和当初他在华生面前谈论黄赤交角一般，毫无征兆地跳进他的脑海。他和迈克罗夫特都知道，当哥哥的会走在弟弟前面。迈克罗夫特甚至还精确地计算出自己的死亡时间。他的兄长是极富智慧的人，计算从不会出错。  
迈克罗夫特问过他“歇洛克，你有算过自己的吗？”，他记得他当时回道“不，哥哥，我的死亡不由我来决定。”  
4.  
他死过一次，在莱辛巴赫。  
1891年5月4日，福尔摩斯与莫里亚蒂的世纪对决，以两人双双跌入瀑布而告终。所有人都不希望他死，于是他侥幸活下来。但是他没急着回国，第一次，他对伦敦产生了抗拒。  
伦敦有华生，但却不在贝克街。  
没遇见华生之前福尔摩斯在221B独居，日子过得怡然自得，现在他却不想再回到贝克街独自一人生活。  
5.  
经由小斯坦福介绍，福尔摩斯与华生相遇于1881年1月。  
1881年并不是平静的一年，3月在圣彼得堡发生的大事震惊欧陆，但似乎对于海峡另一端的英国没有太大影响，上流社会一派祥和，歌舞升平。  
劳瑞斯顿花园街3号里福尔摩斯擦过墙上血书的“RACHE”，即将开始他的演绎推理。医生就在边上安静地听着，看着传奇拉开序幕。  
那一年他才27岁。  
6.  
歇洛克·福尔摩斯诞生于1887年12月。  
终结于1930年7月7日。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.最后一篇有关福尔摩斯的故事出版于1927年4月，《肖斯科姆别墅》。  
> 2.是柯南道尔让你们相遇。  
> 3.角色的生死掌握在作者手中。  
> 4.所有人，除了柯南道尔。  
> 5.1881年3月，沙皇遇刺身亡。  
> 6.1887年圣诞前夕《血字的研究》公开出版；1930年7月7日柯南道尔逝世。


End file.
